M Haruka
Appearance M is young man of 19 and doesn't look a day past 20. As with many wizards his age, he is looked down upon by his elders and written of as a naive or inexperienced wizard. Of course this assumption would be unwise for anyone to make. Not only is M intelligent and fierce, his magic is very powerful and versatile, lethal to anyone who thinks otherwise. Though M's face is almost completely free of blemishes or imperfections, giving the impression that he is soft and largely untested, his torso tells a different story, having several large scars telling of physical encounters with considerable opposing forces. It is rare anyone gets to see these scars, as M prefers to keep them hidden under his clothing. M's stature, though slightly above average at 186cm, is not significant enough to be considered intimidating all on its own. Though he has a mildly impressive physic, this is rarely seen as his clothing almost always covers it, even in combat. M's attire is simple, never flashy and practical. Anything that would draw attention without compensating with some type of practical function is avoided altogether. His top is nothing more than a simple sleeveless shirt, navy blue in color and no design to be seen. It is nothing more than a plain shirt made from a sturdy fabric. M often is seen caring a simple black coat, only ever wearing the coat in the presence of rain or cold weather. When not actually wearing the coat, M is usually carrying it over his shoulder. M often wears cargo pants, favoring the many pockets to store various items and providing quick access to them. Though the most common color of M's cargo pants is black, he has on occasion been seen in different colors, such as grey and dark green, but never anything bright. The choice of attire is purposely meant not to stand out, allowing him to fade into the background when in a crowd and the dark colors help concealment at night. Personality People often view M as a bitter young man, as he is more often than not pessimistic, something he refers to as being realistic. M often argues that one must be ready for a worst case scenario, even if the situation is not life threatening, to ensure proper preparation for such an occurrence. This mentality is often unwelcome by others, which rarely bothers M or prevents him from speaking what he interprets as the truth. Preparing people to face a worst possible outcome is more valuable to M than being viewed in a positive light. M strongly believes ability-type magic wielders to be the superior form of wizards, above holder type magic wielders. M views holder type magic as inferior since wizards that specialize with this type of magic tend to be vulnerable without their magic item. M often argues that true power is supposed to come from within and reliance of magic items such as Gate Keys and magic weapons makes a person weak. Though it is against M's nature to purposely start a fight, his brutal honesty about holder magic wielders has gotten him into trouble on occasion. M exhibits a strong distrust towards other people, especially other wizards. He believes humans are incapable of being satisfied with the world as it is and will always seek to get ahead of one another, thus things such as violence, war and death will always be a part of the world. M finds that wizards are especially power hungry. To him it seems a wizard somewhere is always seeking world domination in one way or another, always seeking more and more power and to impose their desires on others. M has called this the cursed path wizards are doomed to follow. Though it isn't often one gets to have any extended social interaction with M, if one were to have a substantial conversation with him they would find that M can sometimes interpret phrases as more literal than they were intended. The exact reason for this is unclear, but many suspect this is a result of M's isolation and lack of social interactions or perhaps the answer is within the unreachable sections of M's memories. Though most chose to ignore M's misinterpretations and M rarely takes offense to what he sometimes believes to be insults, this odd quirk can make conversation with M irritating for the less patient. History Much of M's history is a mystery, even to M himself. This is largely due to the fact M's memory is for some reason filled with gaps and fogged images. The reason for M's first name only consisting of a single letter is simply because that is all he remembers. Though the young man also has the name Haruka mysteriously burned into his mind, he is unsure if it is his last name or someone else's name. He adopted Haruka as his surname in hopes that using it would draw attention form someone who may know of his past. In addition to his name, M also has a few vague memories of a grass covered valley and small stone house, but any detail beyond that is faded. For the most part, the first decade of M's life is a void, with only a few minuscule specs of light showing through. The earliest back M can remember without his memories being vacant was when he was only ten years old, waking up in a ditch next to a one of Fiore's many dirt roads. He was cold and exhausted, as the crisp night air had chilled his bones. After only a few minutes of aimlessly walking along the trail in search for help, M encountered a young couple returning form a late walk. They brought M to the nearest town, only a few more minutes down the trail where M was treated at the local inferiority for hypothermia and a few minor injuries the cold had numbed form his senses. When questioned about where he had come from, M could not answer, as he himself did not know. The young couple asked all around the small town to attempt to gather a lead as to who the boy was, but unfortunately returned to him with no information. M spent three nights in the infirmary, his mind racing around in circles and unsure of what to do. With no information to go on, M eventually set off to try and discover who he was. He traveled to the three towns surrounding the one he had been located in, but there were not report of missing children and no one was able to recognize him in any of the towns. Though the odds seemed to be getting stacked more and more against M, he remained optimistic about discovering his origins. It wasn't until the fifth town he began searching that M discovered his magical abilities. Just before entering a small town nestled in a mountain range, he was ambushed by a lone Wizard, who intended to rob the young boy of any valuables with his Ink Magic. In a moment of desperation, M blasted a single shot of his Bullet Magic from his fingertips, striking the enemy wizard and rendering him unconscious. Leaving his attacker behind, M descended the mountain and ran into the surrounding forest, confused and frightened by what had transpired. However, it didn't take the clever young boy very long to realize he was a wizard, a user of Bullet Magic. Naturally, the first thing the 10 year old M did with his new found magic power was rush into the woods and begin firing off his magic at every tree in the immediate area. The more M used his magic the more spells he miraculously remembered, performing increasingly dangerous spells and ravaging the forest. Things were all fun and games until the boy got the notion to placed his thumbs together and cast what he thought would be an immensely powerful spell. The boy was not disappointed, as the magic bullet that fired from between his fingers leveled a plateau almost a full kilometer away, causing a shockwave that nearly took him off his feet. Though the boy was both pleased and terrified by the sheer power he possessed, these feels became nothing but an afterthought when his body seized up and he collapsed to the ground in terrible pain. After a few minutes of failing to rise to his feet, the pain caused M to pass out. He woke up to a darkening sky, indicating he had been unconscious for several hours. The area he had fired the spell, which he would later recall to be named Armageddon, was completely devoid of life. His antics had also seemed to have scared off any wildlife, leaving him completely alone in the forest. Unsure of what to do next, M simply began making his way to the town he had originally planned to enter. Upon entering the town, M was shocked to find that from the town he could clearly see the tattered earth where he had fired the Armageddon spell, a perfect dark circle in the ocean of green. Though M had intended to immediately start searching for someone that may know something of his origin, it quickly became apparent to M that something else was happening in the town, as dozens of people were gathered in the town square, distributing torches and various light producing lacrima to one another. M stopped a stranger to ask what was happening, only to be informed by the stranger that a massive explosion had destroyed a plateau where one of the towns elderly residents lived. With a rush of emotions swelling within him, M panicked and ran out of the town, fearing he would somehow be connected to the explosion. M's behavior made a notable shift after the tragedy, the ordeal having forced a hard lesson upon the young boy. Magic was not a toy, and when treated as such good people got hurt. As M grew older the trail of his history only grew colder. Even after searching through all of the major cities in Fiore, there was no lead on where M had come from or who he was. Discouraged by his failed search, M decided it was time to finally start focusing on making a living for himself. M had funded his travels by taking odd jobs whenever he could, earning just enough meager wages to survive. After shifting his focus away from uncovering his origin, M began taking jobs more regularly. M's lifestyle shifted form a simple drifter to an independent wizard, though the change was minimal. Though M tended to stay stationary around large settlements for longer periods of time than he had in the past, he still refused to settle in any one area. Home had always been little more than a word to M, his travels had done nothing to change that. By the time he was 19, M had earned a small amount of notoriety in Fiore. Though the young wizard prided himself on secrecy and keeping his powers a mystery, rumors eventually began spreading among the minority of Fiore's citizens that have encounter him. Many speculated as to the kind of magic M utilized, the only known fact that he preferred fighting from a distance. With only this information to go on, the public soon knew M by the moniker "Sniper." Many believe this to mean M is a user if Guns Magic, though no one has ever seen M carrying any weapons. Though no one has reported seeing M actually utilizing his magic, few tell of mysterious magical blasts saving them from bandits or wild creatures, no to long after encountering M. M's loner attitude and mysterious nature have led many of M's former clients to believe he to be concealing a dark secret. Some think M is secretly a wanted criminal, or some type of evil wizard, done with nothing substantial to base the accusations on, such rumors are easily dismissed. Though the only true information M had let slip out over the years is his preferred fighting distance, he was once featured in a small article in the popular Scourer's Weekly magazine. The article talked about a mysterious young wizards suspected of saving one of the magazine's editors form bandits. The article was requesting M to meet the editor in person for a proper thank you, but the editor never did see M again. Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Even without magic, M can be a difficult opponent. His physical conditioning is a notable attribute and certainly comes into play in combat. His conditioning allows M to endure long battles without reaching the point of exhaustion and greatly attributes to his durability. Most opponents would find that M is a difficult opponent to put down. In addition, M's speed and strength is also vital to his combat strategy. Though he prefers to fight at long range and use his ranged magic, M is capable of going hand-to-hand if necessary. His style of hand-to-hand combat revolves primary around striking with kicks and utilizing various tosses, in addition to mixing in magic attacks. His strength makes even a single strike capable of stunning and enemy and leaving them open for attack. His speed makes his evasive, meaning enemies who rely only on brute force may have a difficult time landing a hit. M also uses his speed to distance himself from an enemy when outmatched in close quarters, usually covering his swift movements with magic based attacks. Bullet Magic Overview Though he has no knowledge of how he acquired the ability, M is a more than capable user of Bullet Magic. Able to fire quick shots in rapid succession with deadly accuracy, M prefers to fight at long range and mow down his enemies with his magic. However, to avoid being caught off guard by close range style enemies, M has also developed a series of spells capable of being effective in close quarters. Though < still is at his best from a distance, this indeed helps compensate for Bullet Magic's weakness at close range. M's magic circle only appears when he is using one of his advanced Bullet Magic spells. M is fully capable of launching single magic blasts one at a time without using a specific spell, as this is the most basic form of bullet magic. Though most users of Bullet Magic tend to extend their middle finger, index finger and thumb when firing the magic blasts, M prefers to keep his thumb down. Bullet Magic Spells Bullet Magic: Single Shot- The most basic Bullet Magic Spell, the user simply mimics to shape of a gun with their fingers (M does this with his thumb down rather than extended) and fires a single blast of condensed magic energy. Though this particular attack is the simplest and weakest bullet magic spell, when used at its full power, it can still incapacitate and in rare cases even kill the target. Bullet Magic: Rapid Fire- '''The user extends their middle and index fingers on one hand and unleash a rapid burst of magic spheres that act as powerful bullets. The bullets are fired at a much faster rate than that of the standard Bullet Magic attack, and can even be used from both hands simultaneously, doubling the output of the attack. '''Bullet Magic: Point Blank- A spell designed for close range combat, the user extends their index and middle finger, but rather than firing a bullet over a long distance, the bullet explodes as soon as it leaves the caster’s fingers, resulting in an elongated blast that does not harm the user and causes extreme damage to anything immediately in front of them. This spell is often used with a jabbing motion to deliver the attack right up against an opponent, usually aimed at a weak point. This spell can also be used defensively to block incoming attacks. Bullet Magic: Scatter Shot- '''Similar to the Bullet Magic: Rapid Fire spell, Scatter Shot does what the name suggests and fires several magic bullets at once, rather than in rapid succession. Scatter shot is much more effective at close range. Scatter Shot differs form other Bullet Magic spells, as rather than extending the middle and index fingers, the user points all five digits at the target. One or several magic blasts can be fired form each finger. '''Bullet Magic: Homing Shot- By tagging their target beforehand, the caster can direct their magic bullets towards the target and even force them to change direction in midair. Though this spell sacrifices power, it is still devastating enough to incapacitate a lower level foe with a single hit. Though one would feel no sensation that would indicated they have been tagged with a spell, after a few minutes the tagged locations would be visible to the naked eye, as miniaturized versions of the user's magic circle would begin appearing on the tagged locations. Piercing Bullet User mimics with their hand the appearance of a gun, and then bends slightly their index and middle finger, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. Bullet Magic: Bullet Storm- This spell allows the caster to launch a volley of magic bullets from any point in their body. Though the bullets lose power with this spell, is primary use is to catch an enemy off guard and open them up for another attack. Bullet Magic: Sniper- Sniper is a simple combination of the Piercing Shot and Homing shot spells, creating a projectile that is extremely difficult to dodge or stop. Most basic forms of defense are ineffective against the Sniper spell, as the attack can penetrate even solid steel with ease and be manipulated around obstacles. Bullet Magic: Sentry- Sentry creates a magic sphere that hovers in a stationary position a few feet off the ground. Sentry works by firing another bullet magic spell into the sphere. The sphere contains the desired bullet magic spell until someone the caster deems as an enemy passes within firing range. Once the enemy is within range, the sphere launches the contained bullet magic spell at the enemy before disappearing. Sentry takes too long to properly set up to be used in active combat, but makes an excellent trap spell to tip a battle in the caster's favor. Bullet Magic: Blast Cannon- One of M's more destructive and taxing spells, this attack fires a powerful sphere from the palm of M's hand. Though the projectile is little larger than M's hand, it travels at a relatively high speed and can leave a massive hole in whatever it strikes, many times larger than the projectile itself. In essence, this attack functions like a scaled down Armageddon spell. Ultimate Bullet Magic Technique: Furious Bullet Rain- A powerful spell that can cover a wide area or strike multiple targets. The user fires a volley of enhanced magic bullets into the air. The projectiles soar into the air before arcing downwards. With the exception of his Armageddon spell, Furious Bullet Rain is M Haruka's most devastating ranged attack. This comes at a cost however, as this spell requires a large portion of magic energy, can cannot be used for vary long before the user is completely drained of energy. Ultimate Bullet Magic Technique: One Hundred Guardians- One of the most powerful spells M utilizes, this spell acts as a powerful defense that incorporates aspects of several other spells. Projectiles are launched from every portion of M's body (resembling the Bullet Storm Spell). The projectiles hover all around M (resembling M's Sentry spell), each one powerful enough to knock a grown man off his feet. Whenever an attack comes M's way, the appropriate number of projectiles will intercept the attack. M can also use this spell in an offensive manner, calling upon all the remaining projectiles to strike a single target from every possible angle. Ultimate Bullet Magic Technique: Armageddon- The most powerful spell in M's vast arsenal, Armageddon is rather similar to the Explosion Bullet Spell in its devastation, but differs in its delivery. The user extends the index and middle fingers on both hands and touches the thumbs together, tip to tip. Energy surges along each set of fingers and a small magic bullet forms in front of where the thumbs touch. Functioning like a rail gun, the energy moving along the two sets of fingers launches the magic bullet at and extremely high velocity, the attack only appearing as a blur to the naked eye. Upon impact, the small magic bullet creates a massive explosion capable of ravaging an extremely wide area. The magic bullet will penetrate anything in its path until it reached the minimum safe distance from the user and has been known to carry off those unlucky enough to be struck point blank. As powerful as this spell is, being nearly impossible to survive and difficult to dodge, it is not without drawbacks. The spell typically places the caster in a brief state of exhaustion where any movement at all can cause pain. This state can last anywhere from 15 minutes to several hours, depending on the amount of magic energy used. Trivia *The image currently in use for M Haruka is used for characters in two other wikis. The image is for Seitoshi over on Naruto Fanon and Ian Shaw on Heroes United Roleplaying Wiki. *The Furious Bullet Rain Spell is inspired by the Human Extinction Attack used by Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z. Quotes *"I have no past, nor can I be certain of a future. All I have is right here, right now." Category:Dedmnwalkn88 Category:Character